1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate and a liquid crystal display device including the polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device has been widely spread as a space-saving image display device with small power consumption, and its application has extended year after year.
A general configuration of the liquid crystal display device has polarizing plates on both sides of a liquid crystal cell. The polarizing plate has a role of passing only light on a polarization plane in a constant direction, and the performance of the liquid crystal display device depends largely on the performance of the polarizing plate. In general, the polarizing plate includes at least a polarizer (hereinafter, also denoted as a polarizer layer) formed of a polyvinyl alcohol-based film, on which iodine is adsorbed and aligned, and is constituted to arbitrarily have other layers such as a protective film (for example, refer to JP2012-108202A).